Reflective Moons
by Neranimmisar
Summary: Strange worlds cross often for the sailor scouts but when an old evil resurfaces and a reincarnation of love reminds a demon as to the strengths of humans tensions will run thick but passions will flow deeper still. Rating may rise in the future.


_Warning:_ I have not seen sailor moon in ages. I recently have ordered what footage exists for it (cause I loved it as a kid!) but I haven't actually watched it yet. Forgive me for things that seem out of character. This was done out of the need for a challenge. I found some downright amazing fan art that made me want to tell a story for it. I'm gonna try to stick to the English version of names when I can, sorry to anyone that's hard core about the Japanese ones. Hope you'll like it regardless.

_Disclaimer: _ I own neither Sailor Moon or Inuyasha, but I'd like to!

_Summary: _ Strange worlds cross often for the sailor scouts but when an old evil resurfaces and a reincarnation of love reminds a demon as to the strengths of humans tensions will run thick but passions will flow deeper still. The world in danger again and the lives of teenagers have so many lesser problems that haunt them when they aren't behind their masks.

**Chapter One:** _**Unforseen Savior**_

Flapping of wings broke Mina's concentration and she glanced around herself nervously, long blond hair picked up in the strong winds, a result from the proximity to the ocean. This far down the line of docks it was mostly warehouses, there weren't many handrails and almost no one bothered to come. It was probably actually privately owned and she was pushing her luck, but she'd been certain she'd seen a monster.

A few ducks had flown from a place near the rocks further up where people would possibly come to offer them crumbs of bread or other treats. They'd made her lose sight of what she thought was some sort of antenna of the creature beneath the surface of the water. The waves were making a constant wash of sound against the rocks, foaming as they crashed with spits of water tickling her legs where she'd gotten closer to try to get a sighting of it again.

She'd already attempted to contact the others, but they'd all been busy, with college so close it wasn't a surprise. Lita and Raye were probably in a library where they couldn't have cell phones or make noise. She couldn't know what Serena was doing but she doubted it involved books. She'd gotten ahold of Amy, she'd been at home with her studies, but was on her way.

Mina though was waiting mostly, it wasn't that she hadn't taken care of monsters on her own before she'd joined the scouts as a group, but there was something telling her she needed to be careful with this one, if it could breath water then she couldn't let it get her too much closer. If she was pulled in it would be dangerous for her, if Mercury arrived though they'd be at a bigger advantage. Transformed Amy had a better control of the element that her change embodied, at least the scout she'd managed to contact was probably the best of the ones she could have.

"So much for my day being boring." She commented in a mutter, eyes still scanning the waves for a sign of the creature that she'd spied when she'd been out at the park up the row of docks. She figured that most people didn't notice it and it may have been somehow hunting for people, most of the monsters seemed to like augmenting people's emotions relating to a manner near to themselves. If it was a sea monster a park by the sea would be the perfect hunting ground.

She'd only been at the park because she'd been tired of studying for the upcoming midterms, and boredom had lead her to go out for a while. Her feet found their way to enjoy some of the early summer weather creeping into the city and before long she'd been sitting at the park watching some children fly kites and young couples sharing ice cream while watching the sea.

It'd all been very serene, lovely in fact, until she'd spotted something in the water not far from one of the couples and run over. It'd swam away quickly enough but she was certain it wasn't just some animal. Even now, her senses were telling her that something was amiss, that it couldn't just be nothing. She'd paused inside a alley to change into Sailor Venus and managed to catch sight of it before the birds had distracted her.

"Mina?" Though Amy was soft-spoken, she might as well have walked up and screamed the way it made Venus jump up, backing a few steps from the ledge to avoid tumbling over. "Sorry, I got here as soon as I could. Do you know where it is?"

"Not sure." Mina answered, taking a deep breath after the voice had spooked her. She'd been concentrating pretty hard twice and been distracted by unexpected noises now. "It was in the water, but I lost sight of it, it might have run away."

"Okay hold on." She reached up to touch her ear, eyes following the various things her goggles were telling her, though she found a lot of fish and a couple ducks that were still resting near the rocks. "I'm not seeing anything strange on the readings Venus, do you think it may have run off?"

"I guess it could have, but I hope not." The blonde answered, moving closer again to look at the water more closer. "I was sure something was here, I don't want it to end up hurting anyone at the park. We should at least turn and do a sweep back that way. Did you manage to get ahold of Moon or the others?"

Sailor Mercury fell into step at the request, scanning the waters as they walked back toward the park, it had to be a good mile or two back up the walkway but she understood Venus' want to protect people. "I know two are studying, but I don't know about Moon, I couldn't get ahold of her."

"Probably still sleeping in, it's only noon." Venus commented with a smirk, she loved her friend but Serena had a habit of being lazy.

"I'll have to go by there and make sure she's studying." Mercury replied with a small frown of her own. She reached out suddenly for her friend though. "Look out!"

The warning didn't quite get to her in time, a tendril of water curled around the transformed Mina and tugged her with such strength off the side of the dock her vision was blurred. She could barely make out Mercury dodging away from another series of tendrils even as she felt more wrap around her legs.

"Cresent Bea..." She didn't quite get to finish before her body was pulled beneath the water, the attack went off anyway but without the usual kick it might have had if she hadn't been slammed so roughly in the middle of it.

A line of light cut through the water and she felt the grip slacken on the things holding her, a horrible screech echoed through her body as she did it, the sound of the creature screaming still in the water was enough to make her ears feel as if they were going to pop.

She pushed herself upward, fighting to break back over the surface of the water, she could hear screaming but as she wasn't sure if the thing had deafened her couldn't make out what it was past muffled yells.

She didn't have time to try to clear her ears or make it out, she was too busy coughing while trying not to get hurt to offer any form of reply. _ "I have to get out of the water."_

Easier thought than done. She was at least seven feet beneath the main wall and the waves were shoving her against the rocky out cropping while she tried to struggle both to breath and climb the slick slimy surface. At this rate she'd be knocked out cause of a wave strong enough to slam her head into the rocks, or she'd sink.

Above her she could still hear Mercury struggling, she was yelling, but there was nothing else she could do to help her while she was still trying to get out of danger herself.

_"Manicure when I get out of this."_ She thought with annoyance as one of her nails broke. Then she felt something else curl around her ankle. _"Not good!"_

She did have enough of a clear mind to take a deep breath before she was plunged into the water again, it was some sort of mermaid creature with several tendrils of water in place of what should have been a fish tail. A mer-octopus maybe?

It pulled her so easily thought the water and had more tendrils around her arms and legs before she could point anymore attacks at it. Though it was difficult to see, somehow it seemed clear against the rest of the blur water caused her vision. It moved her right up next to it, if it breathed she would have been able to feel it. Venus glared back, she wasn't going to give it the satisfaction of seeing her freak out in any way.

"You'll make a lovely meal for me." It stated in a broken whisper, it was so incredibly sad that if the creature hadn't been talking about eating her she might have pitied it. Then it leaned forward and Venus felt a flow of water against her lips. It was trying to drown her!

The tough act broke down a bit then, she closed her lips as much as she could, trying to keep the water from pushing itself into her mouth, too keep from swallowing whatever it was cause it wasn't just water.

Then it stopped and there were flickers of movement as it broke into another scream, it rattled Venus' skull and made her press her eyes closed, the sonic vibrations much worse now that she was right next to it. Then she felt all the tendrils slacken at once and someone lifted her from the water.

She blinked, coughing more, away from her savior as much as she could...that had to go down as one of her grossed monster encounters ever.

"Who are you?" It was still muffled, but amazingly even after the second blast to her auditory system she could manage to tell what Mercury was saying. "Why are you here?"

"Dealing with a creature that has frustrated me for a while." It was a crisp response, the deep baritone dripping with superiority. "That is all. You both should leave here."

Venus coughed more and while she wanted to spit couldn't quite bring herself too in the presence of others. She finally pushed herself up from the ground when she realized he'd set her down. "You, saved me, thank you."

She had to take breaths between the words, her own voice softer than usual, strained after nearly being choked. Blinking slowly as she looked at the man that had rescued her from the water. He had amazingly silver hair, she'd rarely seen anyone with that shade, it was somehow shinier than even Princess Serenity's. Bangs fell in a matching four rows to either side of his face and then fell so far it reached the backs of his knees. He had on a older styled kimono with wide pants and sleeves, mostly white but with red on the sleeves and near the neck in the style of a cherry blossom. Above that there was black and silver armor that appeared mostly ceremonial more than to actually block real attacks, the silver piece had several wicked looking points and two red tassels. At his waste was a yellow and blue sash that, like everything else fabric, seemed to be satin or silk...it already seemed only vaguely wet though the way he'd dove in moments before he should still be dripping more. On his cheeks and wrists were claw-like tattoo marks in a magenta color, though most striking was the quarter moon on the center of his forehead.

It was like other people involved in the weird side life of the world of the universe, it's moons and planets, the scouts, and the rest. But unlike Sailor moon or the Negamoon it wasn't pointed up or down but the open arch was to the left. A sword was in his sash, from the way his hand was dropping from the hilt she had to assume that he'd just put it away...though the claws at the ends of his fingers made her stare...he wasn't like them, or the people from the Negamoon, but he wasn't normal either.

"You...who are you?" Venus found herself staring, not realizing the pink that had reached her cheeks. His face was regal, almost elf like in nature, high cheekbones, pointed ears... It was the gold of his eyes that had truly caught her though, they gave away nothing but they were incredibly beautiful.

"You may address me as Lord Sesshomaru." He stated after watching the staring girl he'd plucked from the water a long moment. Eyes glancing back to the blue haired one. "You should watch her, take her to a hospital, she may come down with pneumonia if the creature's attack advanced too far before I intervened."

"Right." Amy soaked up the information, staring as much as Venus still was, though she'd actually witnessed how easily the man that had saved them had cut apart the enemy. It was with an ease they'd almost never had themselves. "How can we contact you again?"

"I'd rather you didn't." He replied, walking away a few steps before moving so quickly he was a blur even to her goggles, which went mad when he did it. She pushed them back up and leaned down to help Venus back to her feet fully.

"I wonder who that was." Amy commented, staring after him as her friend coughed a bit and got up from the ground. "We need to find the others and tell them what happened here, this could be a whole new sort of trouble."

"Yeah." Venus nodded, moving with Amy and accepting help balancing when she had coughing fits. They were going to have to change back before they could go to any sort of hospital. But she figured she'd be fine, she finally managed to hack up some things once he'd left. Not that she liked doing it in front of Amy but she couldn't bring herself to do it in front of the man that had saved her.

_"I need to find him again. Thank him properly."_ She thought to herself with another cough as they reached a alley where they could change back and caught a bus toward downtown. A hospital was looking all right as she kept coughing. _"If he hadn't intervened, it might have killed us both..._

_**A bit later...**_

"Now Mina, be careful, I finally got ahold of Raye and Lita but I'm gonna have to run by Serena's to get her. Just stay here and do as the doctor says, the others will be here soon and I'll be back when I can." Amy said, patting her friends hand and looking nervous as she left the plain emergency room where they'd been lead. They gave her a cough suppressant which was helping but she still coughed sometimes, and they were going to x-ray her chest to see if they could find anything.

She just frowned at it all, now was the worst time she could get so sick, she had to take mid-terms and do well or she'd be stuck in extra classes all three weeks of summer vacation. She still had two weeks to study but she doubted she'd wanna practice algebra equations if she felt like she was dying.

As it was she was still trying to figure out her mysterious savior. Sure they'd been saved by tuxedo mask or some random man in the past, and it'd always been sort of romantic, but now it was different. He'd given a real name, he'd seemed different than the others, different than anyone she'd ever come across before to be sure...

She wasn't certain she could ever forget that unfathomable honeyed gaze.

"Hey where's Mina!"

"Yeah, tell us where she is!"

Her friends had arrived and were already causing a ruckus...

**End Chapter**

So yep, that's my first chapter. Plot hints were dropped here and there. Though I tend to be vague so I dunno if they're un-vague enough for people to pick up.

_-Nera_

_**P.S. **_ Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy.


End file.
